Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 058
"Awakening!!" is the fifty-eighth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed May 21, 2014 in the 7/2014 issue of the V Jump magazine. Summary At the altar beneath Aerial Fortress Seibal, Luna notices that the Shadow Miasma that was surrounding Seibal has cleared and Seibal has stopped fragmenting. Lazar protests that it can't be, it's impossible, and Crow asks him what's going on. Kalin approaches them and he explains that Light Sense was able to seal the Ultimate God. Lazar laments that Master Goodwin must have been so vexed. Luna whispers Yusei's name, Kalin whispers Jack's, Crow Sect's and Ran whispers Akiza's as the contestants and Akiza's friends look up at Seibal. Up at Seibal, Yusei sinks to his knees in exhaustion and he reassures Sect that he's only tired, given the number of Duels he fought today. But Sect notes that Yusei is still smiling and he comments that Yusei really loves Turbo Duels, while Jack glances back at them over his shoulder. Akiza approaches them and thanks them, though Sect protests that he did nothing but harm Akiza, so she shouldn't thank him. Akiza explains that she still has memories of her past life, who is telling her that she's grateful to both of them. Akiza shares those feelings too and thanks them for saving her. Yusei gets up and admits that he should thank her for telling him not to give up, before doing so with a smile, and Akiza smiles back. Sect asks them how they're going to get down; does anyone have any ideas? But when he turns around he sees Rex Goodwin floating in front of the Duel Dragon mural, his scleras completely black. Yusei, Akiza and Jack turn as well, horrified to see Goodwin. Jack protests that Goodwin should have been killed in their Duel, but Goodwin claims that he could never die in a Duel with a guinea pig, and he claims that it was nothing more than a warm-up in his plan. Yusei remembers the Skeleton Knight expressing doubt that Rex would go so easily given that he was no longer human and had lived for 5000 years. Goodwin claims that it was all to obtain the Ultimate God, it and they were mere pawns in his 5000 year plan. Sect protests that he and Yusei already sealed the God with Light Sense, and Goodwin asks them if they really did. He claims that the God lives in him as Shadow Miasma rolls off his body. Akiza realizes in horror that the solar eclipse has yet to end and the Ultimate God's resurrection ceremony isn't over yet. Goodwin agrees that the ceremony had already passed the point of no return by the time Yusei and Sect Dueled. Sect asks why they were even Dueling, and Goodwin declares that he had waited 5000 years for the determination of the victor in the Duel between the Kings of Sky and Earth's Locks; the "King who Unlocks", ruler of earth and sky. Yusei realizes that he has become the King who Unlocks, and Goodwin declares that now the power of the Ultimate God is at its easiest to control. He begins chanting a spell in Diak, the ancient language of Duels, which both Yusei and Akiza understand. Thick cables extend from the wreckage of the temple and surround Goodwin in a sphere of light; and Seibal begins to rumble again. Jack observes that even though the Ultimate God should be sealed, its Shadow Miasma is flowing into Goodwin. Goodwin chants that the hour is at hand and orders the raging power to manifest here. Sect is knocked to the ground as the rumbling ceases. Akiza protests that this can't be and Yusei angrily says Goodwin's name as the smoke clears around him. In a distorted voice, Goodwin declares that this is the ultimate power, the power that he has sought for 5000 years. He turns towards them with marks on his face and his hair jet-black and he declares that he has become a god. Goodwin holds up a blank card and he tells Jack to fulfill his final duty as Goodwin's son and guinea pig, and offer up all his cards to him. Jack refuses, claiming that his cards are his soul and he will never give them up, and he claims that he and "Red Dragon" will steal the Ultimate God's power from Goodwin. Goodwin calls Jack an insolent boy and Yusei protests for Goodwin to stop. Jack's strength drains away and his "Red Dragon" card is wiped clean. Goodwin claims that the cards they believe in were born from the Ultimate God, even the Duel Dragons. Jack and Sect are thunderstruck as Goodwin mocks their hard work, bonds, possibility and refined souls; the polished lives of Duelists will become a prime banquet for his resurrection ceremony. Akiza and Jack realize that if Goodwin really controls the power of the Ultimate God and the cards really were born from it, then Goodwin might well have been controlling their souls through cards. Sect laments that the D1 Grand Prix and his Duel with Yusei were all really part of Goodwin's plan. Goodwin declares that he will feast; he will consume Duelists' cards and their souls with them. Jack is struck down and his cards all turn blank as he curses Goodwin. Goodwin admits that Jack was a fine appetizer and his hard work wasn't wasted. Then he moves onto the main course; ordering the souls of Duelists to bring their cards and come to him. Sect and Akiza are both struck down, their Decks going blank. Down below, the other Duelists are in the same shape; Leo and Luna's "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" and "Ancient Pixie Dragon" have gone blank, and Kalin observes that all of the cards have. Crow laments that his strength is gone and Lazar trembles as he observes that the resurrection ceremony is still underway. Crow sneers that Lazar's cards have been affected too and he looks as bad as the rest of them. Lazar claims that he's always been prepared to die for Master Goodwin; his greatest wish is to become his strength. Crow angrily curses him. Goodwin declares that the power that the humans scattered is growing; it grew over time and now it has returned to its rightful place. Yusei tells Goodwin to Duel him; he'll defeat Goodwin and take back everyone's cards and souls. Goodwin frowns and Sect asks if Yusei can do that. Akiza admits that he should be able to do so; if this is a ceremonial contract, then if Goodwin is defeated the ceremony should be nullified. She wonders how Yusei knew that, and how he knew Ancient Diak. Goodwin observes that his power didn't affect Yusei as the King who Unlocks, but he claims that in a Turbo Duel, things will be different. He holds up the card that he used to steal the souls of Duelists, "Ultimate God Ultimaya Tzolkin", and he declares that once he defeats Yusei and takes his cards and soul, his resurrection ceremony will be complete. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.